The present technique relates to receiving devices, receiving methods, programs, and information processing systems, and particularly to a receiving device, a receiving method, a program, and an information processing system that are so configured as to allow provision of an application program that is in conjunction with a digital television show by use of an ACR technique.
In a receiving device that receives a digital television broadcast signal, it is expected that a service to acquire an application program that is in conjunction with a digital television show from the Internet and run the program will become widespread, and techniques for realizing such a hybrid service of broadcasting and communication are being studied (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-245653).
Furthermore, studies are being made on realizing the hybrid service of broadcasting and communication by transmitting a control signal synchronized with a digital television broadcast signal in the case in which terrestrial broadcasting is not directly received but received via a community antenna television (CATV) network or a satellite communication network. However, currently realizing the service is difficult unless facilities and dedicated terminals of the CATV network or the satellite communication network are renewed.